


мяу кисс ми

by Alyssa_Noble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: будущий ветеринар отабек решает помочь котёнку, вот только его ждет сюрприз.коллаж: https://69.media.tumblr.com/71277b2686df52eeffaf9e44965814a2/tumblr_porasvybzO1s2vgdko1_500.jpgтекст написан для команды кумыса на wtf battle 2019.





	мяу кисс ми

отабек, конечно, знал, что у судьбы весьма специфическое чувство юмора, но никогда не думал, что встреча века для него произойдет на помойке.

он выбросил пакет с мусором и уже собирался уходить, как вдруг заметил на крышке соседнего бака котёнка. вполне заурядная картина для любого города, но внимание отабека привлекли бурые пятна, чётко выделяющиеся на светлой шерсти.

он немного завис в раздумьях: не то чтобы он чувствовал ответственность за всех животных, встреченных на улице, но как будущий ветеринар не мог подавить желание оказать им посильную помощь. вдруг котёнок ранен? если вовремя не обработать, то может развиться инфекция, а то и что похуже. отабек мысленно пролистал справочник по кошачьим болезням и содрогнулся. он еще раз внимательно посмотрел на котёнка: ярко-зелёные глаза не мутные, да и выглядел тот вполне бодрым, но был очень худым, а на задней лапе виднелась царапина и следы засохшей крови.

"в любом случае, осмотр не помешает", - решил отабек, а вслух сказал:  
\- кис-кис-кис. иди сюда.

ноль внимания. котёнок проигнорировал его, продолжая вылизываться.

отабек подумал и стянул с себя толстовку. он шагнул к мусорному баку и позвал котёнка еще раз - в ответ его одарили взглядом, полным презрения, которое все представители кошачьих испытывают к человеку.

одним ловким движением он набросил толстовку на котёнка и быстро, но аккуратно сгреб того в охапку. тут же раздалось мяуканье и громкий писк.

\- да стой ты! - отабек пытался осмотреть котёнка, но тот был шустрым, не давался и всё время пытался удрать.

"придется нести домой", - обреченно понял он и поморщился. хозяйка его съёмной квартиры строго-настрого запретила заводить домашних животных.

"я только обработаю ему рану, а потом пристрою кому-нибудь", - уговаривал отабек сам себя уже на пути к дому. котёнок всё это время орал благим матом так, что на них с подозрением оборачивались редкие прохожие.

царапина на лапе оказалась довольно глубокой, и её было сложно обрабатывать, потому что котёнок всё время норовил распороть ему руки. сначала он пищал, а потом перешел на шипение - как понял отабек, его послали и обматерили по-кошачьи уже бесконечное количество раз.

\- полегче, парень! ты же у нас парень? ну да, точно, - возмущенный крик был ему ответом.

судя по весу и состоянию зубов, котёнку было месяца три. отабек снял перчатки и еле удержался от того, чтобы инстинктивно не сунуть погрызенные пальцы в рот.

\- экзекуция закончена, - проинформировал он котёнка, тот обвиняюще сощурил свои зелёные глазищи и недовольно мяукнул. - так, теперь тебя нужно чем-то накормить.

отабек открыл холодильник - на верхней полке сиротливо ютилась пачка сосисок, вполне пригодных для крепкого студенческого желудка, но явно не подходящих для домашнего животного.

\- придется бежать в магазин, - вслух размышлял он, пока его мохнатый собеседник внаглую устраивался на аккуратно заправленной постели. - ближайший зоомаг только у метро, сгоняю в супермаркет. будем надеяться, что у них есть корм для котят.

отабек накинул куртку, проверил, на месте ли ключи-телефон-бумажник, и обернулся в сторону кровати.  
\- я скоро вернусь, - зачем-то пообещал он.

котёнок демонстративно повернулся к нему пушистой задницей, только полосатый хвост метался при этом вправо-влево.

отабек задержался дольше, чем планировал: в первом магазине отдела для животных не оказалось, и пришлось бежать еще через две улицы, чтобы купить необходимое.

но вот прийти домой и внезапно обнаружить, что в его постели дрыхнет какой-то голый (отабек не приподнимал простыню, но предполагал, что так и есть) парень - к такому жизнь его не готовила.  
котёнка при этом нигде не наблюдалось.

мозг механически продолжал отмечать какие-то мелкие детали - родинку на чужой ключице, длинные светлые волосы, небрежно разметавшиеся по подушке, линию скул.

"какого хрена", - отстраненно подумал отабек и опустил на пол пакет с кошачьим кормом. ноги не держали - очень хотелось присесть рядом на ковёр, а лучше сразу лечь.

\- эй, ты, вставай! - несколько минут спустя он наконец-то нашел в себе силы подойти и потрясти спящего парня за плечо.  
тот открыл глаза. ярко-зелёные.

\- ну и чего ты орёшь?  
\- тут был котёнок, где он? - потребовал ответа отабек. почему-то это был единственный вопрос, который пришел ему в голову.  
\- мяу, ёпта, - незнакомец посмотрел на него, как на тупого.  
\- слушай, чувак…  
\- юра.  
\- слушай меня внимательно, чувак юра. либо ты объясняешь, что тут происходит, либо я вызываю полицию, - твёрдо сказал отабек.

\- да что тут объяснять, - парень - юра - приподнялся на постели, вытянув из-под простыни левую ногу, вокруг лодыжки которой змеилась свежая царапина. - сам же меня сюда притащил.

\- ты хочешь сказать, что ты и есть котёнок, который жил на помойке? - отабек сощурил глаза и недоверчиво сложил руки на груди.  
"если отбросить невозможное, то истиной становится невероятное", - мелькнуло у него в голове.

\- во-первых, кот, - возмущенно поправил его юра. - во-вторых, я просто оказался рядом, я там не живу! нефиг всех подряд хватать!  
\- я думал, что ты ничей, - пробормотал отабек.  
\- я не ничей, я дедушкин! - огрызнулся юра.  
\- тогда где твой ошейник?  
\- да какой ошейник у котов? ты что, американских фильмов пересмотрел?!

\- ну, допустим, что я тебе верю, - после минутного молчания сдался отабек. - почему-то.  
\- потому что это правда!  
\- тогда какого хрена ты лежишь в чужой кровати, раз у тебя есть дом? выметайся давай!  
\- это всё ты виноват! - юра обвиняюще потыкал пальцем в его сторону. - я тебе по улице голожопым побегу, что ли?  
\- а как ты тогда обычно справляешься?  
\- у меня есть тайник с одеждой. и я бы даже до него дошел, если бы кто-то, - юра демонстративно закатил глаза, - не решил схватить меня и уволочь непонятно куда! ветеринар хренов!

\- я просто исполнял свой гражданский долг, - отабек устало потёр глаза. — что тебе еще нужно, моя одежда?  
\- ага, а еще ботинки и мотоцикл, - юра хохотнул.  
\- кроссовки бери, они старые, не жалко. и эту толстовку можешь забрать, всё равно вся в твоей шерсти. мотоцикл не дам.  
\- кто бы сомневался, - хмыкнул юра.  
\- подожди, сейчас еще джинсы поищу, - отабек подошел к шкафу. - надо же бороться с твоей голожопостью.

пока юра одевался, отабек деликатно отвернулся и прислонился к косяку.  
\- тебя проводить? - после паузы спросил он.  
\- сам справлюсь, - юра гордо вскинул подбородок. - чао-какао, ветеринар.  
\- прививку от бешенства поставить не забудь, - миролюбиво, но не без сарказма посоветовал отабек.  
\- подожди, тебя хоть как зовут-то?  
\- отабек.  
\- оно как-то сокращается? - поморщился юра.  
\- бек. бека.  
\- да, так лучше, - юра кивнул и выскочил из квартиры. - пока, бека!

отабек закрыл входную дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и услышал, как кроссовки застучали по лестнице.  
"помните: ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным", - усмехнулся он сам себе.

***

 

их следующая встреча произошла раньше, чем он думал. неделю спустя отабек абсолютно без задней мысли тащил мешок с мусором, когда заметил около своего дома знакомое лицо. на этот раз юра предпочел человеческое обличье, и только его леопардовый прикид кричал о принадлежности к семейству кошачьих. 

отабек остановился, дождался, пока к нему подкрадутся сзади, и только тогда обернулся.

\- что, снова встреча на помойке? да ты романтик, - заметил он.  
\- я просто увидел, что ты идешь в эту сторону! - ощетинился юра. - вот, шмотки хотел вернуть!  
он кинул отабеку пакет - так и есть, внутри оказались его джинсы с толстовкой.

\- кроссовки себе оставишь?  
\- блин, забыл я, - плечи юры с досадой опустились, - потом занесу.  
\- то есть я тебя еще увижу? - отабек подошел к нему практически вплотную.  
\- и даже более того, - мрачно пообещал юра. - дедушка велел пригласить тебя на ужин. "ах, какой ответственный молодой человек, мы должны его поблагодарить!"  
\- благодарить будешь, значит?  
\- вот еще, больно надо.

последнюю фразу юра пробурчал, опустив взгляд и сунув руки в карманы. отабек пожал плечами, обогнул его и направился в сторону парковки.

\- эй! - он обернулся и увидел демонстративно недовольный взгляд из-под чёлки. - так что мне сказать дедушке?  
\- почему бы и нет? но лучше не сегодня, я собирался байк обкатать.  
\- у тебя реально есть байк?! - юра не верил своим ушам.  
\- ну да, - отабек внимательно посмотрел на него. - хочешь прокатиться или нет?  
\- шутишь, что ли? всегда об этом мечтал!  
\- тогда подожди здесь, я схожу за вторым шлемом, - усмехнулся отабек.


End file.
